


Words and wind

by Kilted_Wolf93



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilted_Wolf93/pseuds/Kilted_Wolf93
Summary: Not that he would have left Jon. He was his family. But Ned wished he could tell Cat that she was the first, the only woman he has ever loved.





	Words and wind

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 10 - push

It was silly really, ridiculous even.

He has been home for over a year now and in that time he has truly started to know his wife. He knows parts of her very well in fact!

Which is why it is such a stupid thing, the fact he hasn't told her that he loves her.

It took so long for her to trust him again after he returned with Jon. But he never pushed her, realising she needed time to deal with her shattered trust.

But he thinks his words would be unwelcome, that she would doubt the sincerity when Jon is a constant reminder of how he didn't respect her enough to keep his vows to her.

Not that he would have left Jon. He was his family. But Ned wished he could tell Cat that she was the first, the only woman he has ever loved.

Yet, when he pushed himself to say it, her face lit up like a thousand suns and her armd were around his neck.

He knew she would always wonder if he had loved Jon's mother but she had never asked, for which Ned was grateful.

For he had loved Lyanna dearly. But to Cat, Jon's mother was someone who had led him away from his wife's bed and into sin.

Cat would never know that she was the only one. But Ned had to believe her faith in his feelings as they stood now, in her mind, had to be enough.


End file.
